Noche de tristeza
by Alice Baskerville
Summary: que pasa cuando se alejan del otro en una noche llena de tristeza pero si alguien se enoja eh intenta dañar a Amu el dejara su enojo solo por salvarla ustedes sabes si continuo


**Bueno esto se contaría como la primera vez oficialmente que hago un fic ya que eh echo muchos pero no los subía nunca pero mi mejor Amiga me dio ánimos para subirlo y si no lee esta historia no la perdonare bueno Shugo chara no me pertenece es propiedad de Peach-pit pues yo pienso hacerlo un onne-shot pero si gusta tal vez lo continúe AU OCC**

* * *

Amu Hinamori se encontraba en un extraño parque donde se encontraban cientos de rosas y la lluvia estaba presente mas esto jamás le importo a pesar de la puesta de sol empezaba a irse ella no quería se sentía protegida alegre en la noche ella llegaba a ser diferente lograba sacar a la verdadera Amu Hinamori

**Amu pov**

Por que es tan difícil contener las ganas de ir a verte por que me es muy difícil todas las noches no pasar por ese parque yo se que alguien me guiara a donde te encuentras por que ahora que tu has decidido no verme mi corazón tiene el deseo de buscarte para amarnos por todo la eternidad recuerdo muy bien tus juegos tu forma de mirarme esa forma picara de verme y hacer tus bromas pervertidas en las cuales caía y cautivabas ese frio corazón que siempre mostré no entiendo lo que hicimos mal por que esa cruel noche oscura nos separo y yo siempre pedí que no te fueras nunca de mi quisiera que unas cadenas de estas rosas ataran a nuestros corazones por siempre y si tuviera que salvarte moriría sin dolor alguno por que yo por ti daría lo que fuera se que tal vez tu aun pienses que amo a el pero espero que algún día entiendas todo aquello que dije ese día y por eso mis lagrimas revelaran lo que siento en realidad

_Flash back_

_-Ikuto yo tengo que decirte algo-dijo Amu llorando de felicidad mas esto no sabia el chico era una noche oscura_

_-que te hizo Tadase-dijo frio_

_-Ikuto por que has esta asi de frio con migo estas días-dijo entre sollozos que de felicidad cambiaron a ser de tristeza_

_-eso es lo que tenias que decirme-dijo aun frio_

_-yo solo quería que supieras que yo eh decidido amar a la persona quien siempre estuvo con migo y ese e-dijo pero el chico la interrumpió_

_-espero que tu y el mini-rey sean felices mas Amu yo ya no quiero volver a verte te odio-dijo y se fue_

_-Ikuto el chico a quien yo amo no es a Tadase es a ti-dijo saliendo corriendo mientras lloraba_

_Fin del flash back_

-ah Ikuto donde estarás en estos momentos que estarás haciendo-unas rebeldes lagrimas salieron

En un lugar lejano de hay

**Ikuto pov**

Solamente quería amarte por siempre y para siempre y brindarte todo lo que soy yo solo quería que olvidaras tus tristezas y tus penas solo quería que me sonrieras a mi lo se que puede sonar egoísta mas eres la perfección en vida hay que darlo todo por una persona eso es lo que me dijeron y asi lo hice contigo hasta que me rompiste el corazón también me dijeron que hay que vivir al máximo pero como vivir al máximo sin ti todos dicen que con el amor se puede siempre pensar lo mejor con el amor los sueños que tengas se cumplirán pero tu me demostraste todo lo contrario ya decían que con el amor podría volar pero jamás puede elevarme yo quería seguir a tu lado por esa sonrisa y que contaras con migo pues yo te daba todo mi apoyo muchos quieren tocar el cielo las estrellas pero yo quiero algo toda vía mas inalcanzable a ti

Empecé a tocar mi violín la verdad estaba muy relajado

-Ikuto-escuche tu voz eso si me hizo parar voltee a verte yo pensé que estarías con el mini-rey mas venias sola con lo ojos hinchados mojada llena de lodo sus cabellos sueltos una blusa escotada sin tirantes o mangas un chaleco desabrochado una falda y unos zapatos de planta

-Amu-dijo era lo único que podía pronunciar luego de volver a vernos

-Amu-se escucho una tercera voz la del mini-rey

-Tadase-dijiste y lo miraste en ese momento lo que quería es marcharme pero tu me retuviste

-Amu vente con migo vamos a que te lleva a casa-dijo el mirándome pero estaba extrañada por que lo que viera echo en esos momentos seria abrazar a Amu y no dejar que se le acerque pero es su novia asi que pues no puedo hacerlo

-no Tadase-dijo Amu secamente

-que dijiste Amu-chan-dijo sorprendido

-que no yo me vuelvo a casa con Ikuto-dijo abrazándome

-Amu-chan ya deja de jugar y deja a ese tonto gato callejero-dijo sonriendo

-no estoy jugando Tadase-kun yo me vuelvo con Ikuto-dijo otra vez esto me estaba sorprendiendo y me hacia sentir feliz

-Amu te dije que volveríamos juntos jamás te pregunte-dijo agarrándola bruscamente algo a lo que obviamente reaccione pegándole a Tadase por primera vez en todo lo que recordaba

-ella dijo que se va con migo y jamás te pregunto que si podía-dijo fríamente

-suéltala gato impostor o-dijo pero no le deje continuar

-o que me aras créeme lo que me agás tu me dolerá menos que otras cosas-dije enojado pero Amu solo se apego mas a mi

-te las veras con migo-dijo y en un descuido que quien sabe como alejo a Amu de mi lado

-regrésamela-dije enojado a mas no poder

-no ella es mía-dijo enojado

-yo jamás seré tuya Tadase yo te di muchas oportunidades y tu las desperdiciaste todas-dijo lanzándole una fuerte cachetada pero este retuvo la mano y la aventó eso me provoco me fui a darle un gran golpe a su cara pero estaba en mi mundo y el me golpeo primero tirándome al suelo y se llevo Amu

**Amu pov**

Tadase me agarro y me alejo de hay pero veía la ruta y no íbamos a mi casa en un callejón en el que entramos el me tiro al suelo y se subió encima de mí esta asustada

-ahora veremos si no eres mía-dijo besándome **(aquí ya do su primer beso se lo dio Ikuto y fue accidental)** me repugnaron sus labios no eran como los de Ikuto los de Ikuto eran tiernos estos era torpes y salvajes me empezó a desnudar a lamer el cuello a tocarme por todos lados tenia miedo estaba llorando en eso el peso de Tadase se va y eso me dio mas miedo ya que ya ni camisa traía solo quedaba mi falda pero no sentí nada solo un gran abrazo abrí los ojos y vi a Ikuto abrazándome y a Tadase retorcido

-toma ponte esto-dijo entregando mi blusa pero volteado para no verme

-gracias-dije al terminar nos fuimos dejamos a Tadase llegue a mi casa a salvo pero antes de que Ikuto se fuera lo abrase-por favor-susurre-quédate esta noche con migo por favor-dije aun en susurro

-estas segura-dijo viéndome

-claro yo confió en que no eres como el-dije feliz

-en serio-dijo viéndome

-no de pervertido eres peor pero a ti no te temo por que te amo Ikuto eso fue lo que quise decirte ese día-dije abrazándolo

**Ikuto pov**

-que tonto-dije ella siempre me amo y yo solo la lastime ella me soltó me sonrió y entro por la puerta y yo fui al balcón luego de eso me abrió

-entra-me dijo sonriendo

-Te amo-dije

-y yo a ti-dijo y nos besamos algo parecido a nuestro primer beso solo que sin caída

* * *

**Pues este solo es un capitulo si quieren otro capitulo pídanmelo si quieren conti y yo la hago XD**

**Me voy**

**Alice-chan ****wonderland**

**PD: Izumi-chan relájate te quiero y asi será siempre**


End file.
